Paradox in the Cosmos
by Alzu
Summary: Strange things start happening to a girl from the real world as she discovers a device that allows fictional characters to enter the real world. What will happen when she accidentally meets one and has an unfortunate accident? Will these occurrences tear the very fabric of the universe?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Accident**

The sky was filled with gloom and the streets drenched with the falling droplets from above. The sky occasionally lit up brightly, followed by a loud crack in the sky. Normally I would have just been inside waiting the roaring storm to pass but here I was, waiting for the next bus to come, drenched in melancholy. I sighed, I hadn't anticipated it would rain today so I stood there drenched like an idiot. The hum of a large engine filled my ears as my attention shifted to the bus coming to a halt, screeching ever so slightly, the wheels skidding a bit from the unending pelting. Relieved, I quickly entered. It was about damn time it came. I paid my fare and the driver greeted me with a soft inviting voice. I gave a meek smile, she had something around her wrist but I didn't pay any attention to what the gleam was.

I made my way to the very back of the empty bus, I quickly lifted my hair and moved my long locks to the front of me as to not sit on it. I watched the window next to me as the rain pattered hard against the windows, a slight reflection of the chocolate eyes of my reflection stared back at me blankly. My galaxy hair was in a parted to the left, sticking to my dainty oval face.

The bus was soon on it's way to the next stop. An unforgiving frigid breeze made it's way in from a window in the far front. I brought my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs in a meager attempt to warm myself. I reminded myself that I would only have to deal with this for a few more stops. Then I would be home. Just fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes... Fifteen god-forsaken minutes.

There was a sudden rumble in the ground that shook the ground beneath me, I looked ahead towards the front of the bus and noticed the asphalt cracked and broke apart, falling into itself, like a brittle cookie being crushed in a child's clumsy hands. The bus quickly got swallowed into a maw of dirt and debris, I could feel the sudden pull of gravity take me towards the front of the bus. The last thing I remember before hitting the ground was a sudden warm orange light and the smell of something burning before everything went blank.

I woke up disorientated and confused. The smell of petrichor and smoke filled my senses before I realized the ground was moist. Slowly I started to recall the accident and quickly began to look around as my vision slowly cleared up. As my eyes adjusted to my dimly lit surroundings I could see wispy red break lights and the flickering headlights that were slowly dying behind me. I struggled to get to my feet, a sudden sharp intense pain roared through my ribs, shoulder, and right arm. I inhaled the humid air with a sharp gasp as I felt it. I struggled a bit, I could feel daggers twisting themselves into my insides as I got to my feet. Once I was up the pain finally dulled down a bit, but every step I took sent shock waves through me. Once I was able to get to my feet after a few long moments of struggle I limped over to towards the bus.

I must have been flung out from the momentum I gained as the bus made impact with the ground. I stopped when I noticed a burned severed arm on the ground. It had a partial blue sleeve and a gleaming watch still attached to the arm. There seemed to be a small dark pool of mud around the arm. I tried to push the image aside and avoided the arm, my hope was already gone. I don't know what I expected to find other than a dead body.

I painfully climbed up the front of the contorted bus to peer inside and saw the driver still strapped into the seat and froze. The skin was peeling and gaped with wounds. Blood oozed out of the burns and the polyester jacket she wore was melted into her exposed skin. Her face was charred and showed her skull. I could no longer recognize her friendly features. I could feel my throat tighten and my legs suddenly became noodles as a wave of nausea overtook me. I quickly looked away and breathed deeply as I tried to rid the image from my head.

I noticed a brown bag on the ground in the mud behind me. I made my way over to it. It didn't seem to have much, just a bus route, a work schedule, a wallet, and a few miscellaneous things. I assumed this belonged to the driver. I emptied the contents onto the floor. I took the lighter and chiffon scarf I had found inside and quickly wrapped the scarf tightly around my shoulder like a tourniquet. I began to walk away from the crash sight to survey my surroundings, I discovered this wasn't a sinkhole pocket like I had previously thought. I was in the middle of a dark forest clearing, I had run into an area of large trees. The farther I had gone from the crash site, the harder it was to see. I would have to wait until morning to explore further. I begrudgingly made my way back to the bus and forced my body to comply as I climbed into it. I avoided the sight of the corpse and went as far back as I could. And sat down on the ground. I could only hope that morning would come soon.

I sat in the same spot all night long, with not even a wink of sleep. Once I saw the blue light gently seeping through the broken windows that weren't buried in the ground I slowly stood. My body protested and seemed to be much more in pain than when I had been walking around before. I struggled to get out the way I came and ended up falling out onto the wet ground outside. I writhed on the ground from the sudden surge of pain that went through me like electricity. After what seemed like eternity the pain finally subsided and I began to stand again. My ragged breaths were the only sounds I could hear for awhile as I made my way through the forest.

I began to feel something warm going down my arm. My shoulder was bleeding again and exhaustion was creeping into my senses but I could no longer feel the pain from my wounds and took this opportunity to pick up the pace towards the tall blurry structure in the distance. I began to hear rustling in the bushes and froze, despite the pain that began to slowly eat away at me once again, I quickly hide behind a tree. A burst of laughter soon emerged from the bushes coming from a small group. It looked like there were five maybe six figures, I couldn't make them out very well my vision was slowly fading, small black dots invaded my view, and my exhaustion intensified. The last thing I felt before my vision darkened completely was my legs giving out and something digging into my side.

I awakened to an unfamiliar surrounding again, I seemed to be on some sort of bed in. I noticed I had bandages on and thin gown had replaced my clothes. I looked around for my clothes. I found them neatly folded on a table. They seemed clean of the blood and dirt that stained them before, when I had first woken from the accident. I quickly changed back into my clothes and noticed my injuries didn't seem so bad anymore. Just as I was completely dressed again someone angrily burst into the doors. I blinked at them completely dumbfounded. I had to be hallucinating, maybe even just dreaming because everything I had seen up til now began to connect very oddly. Of course two other quickly followed him inside my room which could only make everything feel even more like some weird dream.

Odin, Thor, and Loki all were in the room, Thor seemed to be arguing with Odin about something. Maybe I was still in that sinkhole and this was all just a strange dream. I noticed everyone was staring at me now, They must have asked me something while I was lost in my train of thought. I shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. None of this could possibly be real, I had to be hallucinating. This just wasn't possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Maid Service**

"Girl are you daft? Answer me." Odin glared at me. I sighed and shook my head averting my gaze, not out of fear but out of disbelief.

"I must be because this has to be some weird dream." I thought aloud to myself, not really addressing them and I began to pull my converse on. I could feel the anger emanating from Odin as I ignored him. I noticed my phone on the table and quickly put it into my pocket. I didn't quite understand the gravity of the situation, perhaps if they were real people, if this whole situation was actuality, I would have acted differently. I would have acted with fear perhaps, but this wasn't real. Logically this could never be real, even if these weren't hallucinations, they were only actors. If this was real there would be cameras, filming what would have to be a practical joke. This was none of those things. There were no cameras, just my vivid imagination out of control.

"Have care how you speak to the king of Asgard. My father-" Loki began but I interrupted.

"Dude chill. I know who you guys are, I've seen your movies." This seemed to confuse Them.

"Movies?" Thor asked, looking at his brother as if the explanation would just pop up like subtitles.

"Okay this would probably be easier to show you..." I took my phone out and went to my downloaded videos, I suddenly got the feeling like maybe I should've just acted dumb, I shoved that feeling aside. It didn't matter, this wasn't real. The only videos I had were just a series of randomly compiled clips, I looked at them for a moment debating on whether or not I should show them.

"If you guys have any secrets, now would be a really great time to tell each other." I said staring at Odin. He didn't seem phased so I looked over at Loki and then to Thor and then back around, there was no response from any of them. I smiled to myself amused with my mind. I decided to humor myself once more. "Last chance to get those skeletons out of the closet." I did a quick glance over before playing the clips and most of them were just thrown together because they were funny. The first one was pretty great actually. It was the scene from Ragnorak where Thor was telling Valkyrie the story of how Loki turned himself into a snake, then when Thor picked him up Loki changed back into himself and just shanked him. I couldn't help but burst into laughter at that clip. I quickly composed myself, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the strange stares.

"Sorry, but that was hilarious." I said a bit more seriously, my nerves felt like a wreck. I was starting to feel more vulnerable, I had to remind myself once more, this wasn't real. It cant be. They were all staring at me now. The next clip was unfortunately the part where Hela was destroying the mural on the ceiling of the throne room and revealed the mural of her as Odin's First born. It was literally only a few seconds I quickly stopped the clip. I suddenly lost my confidence, I couldn't figure out why this situation began to be unnerving. Although, even with my anxiety, it still felt fake. They had all seen, a part of me hoped they didn't understand that clip. Well I guess Odin would have understood so there really was no hope for ignorance. I shoved the phone in my pocket. My hands began to feel numb and my mouth dried.

"That's uhm... what a movie is... Well parts of one anyway..." I was hoping maybe they didn't pay attention to that last part.

I sighed at my complete stupidity. I was now in the dungeons of Asgard labeled as a threat. I really shouldn't have showed them those clips. I don't even have my phone to entertain me because that got confiscated, although since you need my fingerprint to unlock the phone they aren't getting anything from it, so they'll probably just destroy it. Well, goodbye music. It was nice knowing you. I laid on the floor staring up at lights at the top of my cell. I didn't bother testing the magical barrier to the cell. Reality began to feel distant and false again. Like I would be waking up soon and realizing that I was actually dreaming. That I was just in a hospital bed recovering from the accident. I put my arm over my eyes lazily and sighed again. I heard some clinking in the distance coming closer, probably a guard or something along those lines. Maybe they're bringing some sort of news, or maybe this is where I actually get interrogated. Maybe they'll just kick me out of Asgard. I guess this could also just be the part of the dream where I die and wake up and find that all this was an illusion. It really didn't matter what I did.

"On your feet prisoner." I looked over at him and noticed Thor and Loki with the guard. I lifted myself up with my elbows. The pain from the injuries I had before were completely gone, only furthering my suspicions that this was only a dream. Thor dismissed the guard, I'm guessing for privacy.

"If it's important I'll stand but if your just here to bug I'm busy."

"What could you possibly be busy with." Thor asked bemused.

"I'm busy doing the fish stick. It's a very delicate state of..." I started laughing towards the end. I almost said it with a straight face. Ah. Amusement. Then probably death for my smartass remark. The sooner that happens the sooner I can wake up. Life's good. They did not look amused. In fact they all just stared at me like I was insane. Clearly they didn't get the reference. "Seriously though, what do you want?" I said still on the floor.

"How much of Asgard do you know?"

"Honestly probably not that much. It's not so much the small details, events, a bit of personalities. Basically everything you could find about yourself in a horoscope." I said nonchalantly.

"Events? Like what?" Loki asked curiously. I looked over at him and could see the slightest hint of mischief in his eyes. I chuckled to myself, he's probably scheming already.

"Team Loki all the way." I muttered to myself quietly. They didn't seem to catch what I said but wore a confused look at the lack of understanding what I said. Or, maybe they did and they were just confused about that. I sat up.

"Events like, what happens at Thor's coronation, his banishment, after he brakes the bifrost. You know, just dumb things like that." They looked at me weird again.

"I brake the bifrost?" Thor said clearly offended.

"Sorry. Probably should have said spoiler alert." I said flatly. The minor amusement I had earlier was now gone, I felt bored now.

"Do you mean to say you can see into the future?" Loki inquired. Thor scoffed at the notion. Probably a little offended that Loki didn't defend him. I sighed at their lack of understanding.

"If that's what you want to call it, sure." I laid back down turning my attention to the light on the top of the cell. "Doesn't matter though. I'm probably going to just rot here in the dungeons. Maybe I'll brake out when everyone else does. Maybe I'll just be too lazy by then. I mean, I'd have everything I need here. Food, water, shelter, boredom, what more could I possibly need." I said with sarcasm. Thor laughed.

"No one has ever broken out of Asgard." He was still laughing amused and I just shrugged.

"Perhaps we can negotiate a trade of some sort. You give us information and we provide with something in return."

"I'm pretty sure I've already said more than enough to mess with your time flow. I mean me being here kind of ruins that. I mean if you want to mess up the time line sure I'd be down, sounds a lot better than being stuck here. For the information I gave you so far, being able to leave this dungeon sounds pretty snazzy right now." I'm not sure why I bothered warning them. This is just an illusion of my mind, I guess it was just courtesy. Although courtesy to what I have no idea. Part of me still felt like this could actually be real.

Loki turned to Thor who instantly protested against the idea. I let them talk amongst themselves and suddenly I felt really odd and uneasy. I looked around my cell as I slowly stood up. The feeling soon passed but I couldn't really help but question where that feeling came from.

"Come." My attention reverted back to the two outside my cell. They beckoned, explaining they had a plan to help me if I gave them information. I agreed right away, I really didn't want to be stuck down here.

"If you betray us we wont hesitate to put you back in the cell." Thor warned. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Cool." I responded nonchalantly. Thor seemed unsure about my indifference. Loki explained to me that he would place an illusion in my place but I would have to be disguised as a maid to stay in the palace. I would be his chambermaid so it would not rouse suspicion when seen together and we could talk inconspicuously. Sounded simple enough. Unfortunately this involved having to disguise my dyed hair to a more natural color to blend in. I looked at my long locks saddened. I would miss my galaxy hair. It took so long to get it perfect and now I had to get rid of it.

Our first pit stop was Loki's chamber's. Well, his mirror. He enchanted my hair, the color changed to it's former black color. I looked at the mirror disappointed. My hair color was only going to be an illusion but seeing it back to it's natural color seemed really boring. He conjured up the common servant uniform and handed it to me. Well I guess it was time to change. I casually walked into another room and changed quickly. The uniform was actually pretty big on me. The neckline sagged down showing my collarbones and a bit too much off my right shoulder. Completely exposing it even. The sleeves covered most of my hands, my fingertips barely peaking out. The hem dragged along the floor. Clearly the Aesir women here were much taller than I. It made me feel like a little girl trying on their mother's dresses. Loki shook his head, saying this wouldn't do. He then gave me servant garments that were meant for a child. I felt so humiliated because this time around it actually fit, at least height wise. My figure seemed a bit too accentuated in it and it stressed the seams a bit but it would have to do.

Loki explained to me that as a maid I would have to address him and the nobles with formality, if I didn't he couldn't guarantee my complete safety. He would have other duties to attend to so he wouldn't be able to keep me from doing other miscellaneous chores around the palace and that I was not to reveal any information to anyone but him. I was basically going to be a real maid temporarily until he figured out the next step... Honestly I should have thought this through. I might stay stuck as a maid here.

Loki had me follow him around to do chores and small errands for him after, of course, brainwashing the maid in charge. Just peachy really.


End file.
